From Library with Love
by katskrom
Summary: Naruto tak pernah tau bahwa perpustakaan bisa menjadi awal pertemuan yang sangat— unik dan tak mudah dilupakan. BL. DLDR.


Sebenernya, aku udah pernah nge-publish fic ini 2 kali. Tapi sayangnya aku edit ulang— bukan secara total tapi cuman sebagian aja~. Jadi, bagi yang udah pernah baca, dibaca lagi ya soalnya ceritanya udah beda ehehe (iya ga ya? Iya deh ,_,V)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Bang, pinjemin chara-nya bentaaraaaan ajaaa~ ga bakal di bawa pulang kok! Beneran! ._.v)

Pairing: Teme LOVE Dobe

Genre: Romance and...Humor?

Rating: Teens? Yeaaaaa! Aman untuk dibawah umur~

Warning: Boys Love, OOC (parah!), Typo(s), Alur cepet, gaje. Dibuat dengan sangat spontan? (curhat itu namanya -_-a)

.

.

V

V

**From Library with Love**

**(S-N)**

Siang itu matahari bersinar sangat terang. Cahaya panas membara membuat sebagian orang memakai pakaian tipis agar tak terlalu merasa kegerahan. Apalagi ditambah dengan suasana kota Konoha yang kala itu benar-benar ramai, makin membuat orang-orang berburu hal-hal dingin untuk menyejukkan mereka. Ada beberapa orang yang membeli minuman dingin, membeli kipas tangan yang ada di pinggir jalan bahkan masuk ke dalam supermarket hanya untuk mendinginkan tubuh.

Sepertinya opsi terakhir juga dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda mungil yang sedang kepanasan setengah mati. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan kecoklatan yang eksotis, rambut pirang yang menyilaukan, iris saphire yang sangat jernih beserta tiga garis yang ada di pipinya benar-benar melengkapkan kesan manis dan imut yang ada padanya. Terlebih dengan tubuh sintal yang kini tersekspos dengan jelas karena banjir keringat di kemeja putih Konoha Gakuen-nya. Siapa yang tidak tertarik, tentu saja? Bahkan ia sepertinya tak menyadari sedari tadi banyak yang mencuri pandang (terutama mesum) ke arahnya.

Ah, ia memang polos dan tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah mendinginkan tubuhnya dari sinar matahari yang luar biasa laknat panasnya itu. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu memikirkan berbagai alternatif tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk memenuhi keinginannya itu. Hingga —

Ia berhenti di sebuah tempat yang berhasil membuat pemuda mungil itu menampakkan cengiran lebarnya.

—Konoha Public Library.

.

_From Library with Love_

.

Konoha Public Library tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mungkin karena pengaruh cuaca panas yang ekstrem di luar sana yang sungguh berbeda dengan keadaan di dalam perpustakaan yang benar-benar dingin dan sejuk, tentunya membuat semua orang yang ada di dalamnya nyaman dan betah untuk tetap tinggal.

Begitu pun dengan Naruto, yang kini duduk di barisan rak komik— sedang membaca komik "Kobo-chan" sambil sesekali terkikik kecil sampai menahan tawa. Bahkan di sebelah kanan dan kirinya ada tumpukan komik-komik favoritnya yang sebentar lagi akan ia baca. Memang tak salah pilihannya untuk 'berteduh' di pepustakaan terbesar di Konoha itu. Sejak memasuki gedung perpustakaan ini, ia sudah merasa sangat beruntung bisa berada di tempat yang begitu dingin nan sejuk dibandingkan orang-orang yang kepanasan setengah hidup di luar sana.

Apalagi ada bagian perpustakaan tersendiri yang menyediakan berbagai macam komik dari genre apapun dari tahun ke tahun dan ada juga yang sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Tentunya bagi Naruto yang seorang penggemar berat komik, maka ia dengan senang hati mencicipi manisnya 'surga dunia' ini. Memang Naruto sendiri punya perpustakaan mini di kamarnya yang juga berisi berbagai macam komik tapi ya pasti tentu saja tidak sebesar ini. Dan dia benar-benar tidak menyesal masuk ke perpustakaan ini— untuk pertama kalinya.

Naruto termasuk tipe anak yang jarang sekali menginjakkan kakinya ke perpustakaan— baik umum maupun yang ada di sekolahnya. Sebut saja ia anak yang malas— yang mau tak mau juga diakui oleh Naruto sendiri. Pastinya ia memang pernah memasuki perpustakaan di sekolahnya— _well, _itu pun karena ia mendapat hukuman atau untuk mengerjakan tugas. Selebihnya ia hanya pernah pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemani sahabatnya, Gaara, yang setiap hari sepulang sekolah selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca buku.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada getaran dari _handphone _yang berada di sakunya. Diambilnya _handphone _berwarna kuning cerah (yang cukup menyilaukan mata) dengan aksen garis ke-oranye-an serta terdapat gantungan rubah kecil yang imut. Dibacanya sebuah sms yang terpampang dilayar _handphone _miliknya itu.

_Sender: Dei nee-chan_

_Naru-chan, kau belum pulang kan? Kalau iya tolong mampir ke Konoha Public Library ya? Pinjamkan nee-chan buku yang berjudul "New Edition: TOEFL_—_Let's get the easiest way to practice your English perfectly" bisa kan? Akan ku traktir ramen seminggu penuh di Ichiraku's Ramen sebagai imbalannya. Thanks Naru ;*_

Merasa sudah tidak kepanasan lagi dan ingin segera pulang, Naruto pun berdiri dari kursinya dan mengembalikan tumpukan komik yang tidak jadi ia baca. Ia mencoba berjalan mengelilingi perpustakaan sambil memperhatikan petunjuk yang ada di setiap sisi rak untuk mencari rak buku yang sedang ia cari. Akhirnya ia menemukan rak yang tepat— yang bertuliskan _"English" _di kedua sisinya sehingga memudahkan orang untuk mencarinya— tepat di bagian pojok perpustakaan.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto segera mencari buku yang diinginkan sang kakak. Rak bagian _"English" _terlihat ramai akan pengunjung. Ya— tidak heran sih memang. Sebagai masyarakat modern memang penduduk dunia dituntut untuk bisa berbahasa internasional, Bahasa Inggris, dengan baik agar dapat berkomunikasi antar bangsa dengan baik tanpa ada kendala perbedaan bahasa. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang Naruto masih belum peduli dengan hal semacam itu meskipun ayah, ibu dan Dei-nee sudah bisa lancar berbahasa Inggris.

Entah sedang sial atau apa, Naruto tidak bisa menemukan buku yang sedang dicarinya. Bahkan sudah berkali-kali ia mengulang pencarian dari ujung rak sampai ujung seberangnya, ia masih tetap tidak menemukan buku itu. _Hah, masa di perpustakaan sebesar ini tidak ada buku itu sih? Bukannya perpustakaan ini merupakan perpustakaan terbesar sekaligus terbesar di Konoha?, _pikirnya. Seolah tersadar bahwa di setiap perpustakaan pasti ada pengurusnya, Naruto pun mencoba mencari pustakawan dengan pergi ke lobby perpustakaan.

Saat hampir tiba di lobby perpustakaan, ia bisa melihat segerombolan gadis maupun wanita yang berdesak-desakan seolah sedang melihat sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tak jarang diantara mereka ada yang keluar dari kerumunan dengan muka merona atau terkikik geli dan senyam-senyum tidak jelas. Melihat itu, Naruto semakin mengerutkan dahinya. _Eh mereka kenapa ya? _Terdorong rasa penasaran, ia pun bergegas menuju lobby tersebut.

Untungnya, sampai di sana, kerumunan itu telah bubar dan hanya menyisakan seorang gadis yang akhirnya juga pergi dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Dan sekarang tau lah Naruto— kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu. Tepat di belakang meja lobby, duduk seorang pria berambut raven yang modelnya unik—meskipun tampak seperti pantat ayam, mata onyx sekelam malam yang tertutupi lensa kacamata namun masih tetap mempesona serta paras wajah yang sungguh tampan.

Naruto yakin pria di hadapannya ini sepertinya menyadari kehadirannya tapi malah bersikap acuh. Mencoba bersikap biasa dan mengesampingkan rasa kesalnya, Naruto segera bertanya, "Permisi, apa anda pustakawan yang ada di perpustakaan ini?"

"Hn."

"Eh itu maksudnya apa ya? "Ya" atau "Tidak" ?"

"Hn."

"Umm, maksud anda "Ya" ?"

"Hn."

"Oh bukan ya? Berarti "Tidak" dong?"

"Hn."

Mendengar jawaban ambigu dari pria itu mau tak mau membuat Naruto kehilangan kesabarannya. _Grrrh, tampan sih tampan— tapi tetap saja menyebalkan!_ "Perbendarahan katamu sedikit sekali, T-E-M-E! Kau ini pustakawan bukan sih?" sindir Naruto jengkel dengan penekanan kata 'Teme'.

Dan akhirnya, sang pria yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. Mata onyx-nya berkilat emosi mendapati dirinya telah diejek oleh seorang bocah SMA ingusan. "Kalau kau sudah tau aku ini pustakawan, kenapa kau masih bertanya, D-O-B-E?" jawabnya dengan nada sarkatis yang kentara. Ia menekankan kata 'Dobe' untuk mebalikkan ejekan anak bungsu Namikaze Minato itu.

TWITCH.

Muncul satu kedutan emosi di kening bocah pencinta ramen itu. "Namaku bukan Dobe, Teme! Aku punya nama! Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Kau dengar— Namikaze Naruto!"

"Siapa yang mau tau namamu, eh, Dobe?"

TWITCH.

"Kau—"

"Jangan membuat keributan, Dobe! Apa maumu, hah?". Mau tak mau emosi sang pustakawan itu tersulut juga. Aneh tentu, mengingat dia bukanlah orang yang mudah menunjukkan emosinya secara gamblang. Andai saja bukan karena perdebatan mereka mulai memanas dan menjadi perhatian banyak orang, jelas pria ini lebih memilih menjawab seluruh perkataan bocah berisik di depannya ini dengan _trademark _nya saja.

"Bantu aku menemukan buku _"New Edition: TOEFL—Let's get the easiest way to practice your English perfectly". _Aku mencarinya daritadi tapi tak ketemu, Teme." Anehnya, Naruto merasa nyaman dengan julukan '_unik' _satu sama lain tersebut.

"Buku itu ada, Dobe. Kau saja yang tidak becus mencarinya."

"Aku benar-benar sudah mencari, Teme! Apa ada yang meminjamnya?"

"Tidak. Dan buku itu ada, Dobe. Cari saja lagi."

"Aku tidak menemukannya. Apa sih susahnya membantuku mencarinya?"

"Dobe—"

"Teme! Bantu aku!"

"Kau—"

"Tem—"

"_Fine, _Dobe!". Pria itu segera bangkit dari kursinya di balik lobby dan melangkah cepat ke rak _"English" _yang ada di tengah ruang perpustakaan. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan genit serta bisik-bisik kekaguman dari para wanita bahkan pria yang terpesona akan ketampanannya. Sedang Naruto mengikuti langakh sang pustakawan dari belakang. Ia sedikit heran kenapa reaksi pria itu biasa-biasa saja padahal dia sedang menjadi pusat perhatian hampir seluruh orang. Namun mengingat wajah rupawannya, mungkin pria itu sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rak _"English". _Dengan cekatan pria yang menjadi pustakawan itu segera mencari buku yang dimaksud Naruto. Namun sepertinya sama seperti Naruto, dia juga tak menemukannya. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat si pria juga tak mendapati buku yang di inginkannya ada di rak itu, sayangnya pria berkulit pucat itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Malah ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak yang ada disebelah kirinya.

Spontan, Naruto menegurnya, "Hei, Teme, kenapa ke sana? Raknya kan disini!"

Pustakawan itu tak mennghentikan langkahnya dan menghiraukan perkataan Naruto. Tak sampai 20 detik, dia sudah kembali ke tempat Naruto— yang masih berada di rak _"English"_— dan menyodorkan sebuah buku—yang mirip kamus—tebal bertuliskan _"New Edition: TOEFL—Let's get the easiest way to practice your English perfectly" _dengan sangat jelas pada _cover _depannya. Iris saphire Naruto menatap tak percaya pada si pria yang sedang menyunggingkan seringai meremehkan.

"Rak untuk _"English" _itu bukan hanya satu, Dobe. Ada tiga rak _"English" _disini."

Pustakawan itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya—tanda sebal. Ia makin kesal saat ia mendengar sebuah desisan yang seolah disampaikan dengan baik oleh udara. Padahal orang yang mengatainya itu telah berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Dasar Baka Dobe."

.

_From Library with Love_

.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk selalu mengunjungi Konoha Public Library setiap siang atau sore saat ia pulang sekolah. Mulanya ia berkata hanya ingin mengembalikan buku yang di pinjam kakaknya dari sana tapi lama-kelamaan hal itu malah menjadi kebiasaan. Tentunya kebiasaan Naruto ini membuat orang-orang terdekatnya menjadi kaget. Namikaze Naruto yang seumur-umur disuruh belajar atau hanya sekedar membaca buku pelajaran saja susahnya minta ampun—dan sekarang tiba-tiba rajin mendatangi perpustakaan dengan suka rela? Sekali lagi..._dengan suka rela_?

Namun tentu saja ada beberapa orang yang beranggapan bahwa ada motif tertentu yang ada dibalik perubahan Naruto. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Gaara dan Kiba. Kedua sahabat baik Naruto itu memutuskan untuk membuntuti Naruto sepulang sekolah yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha Public Library. Dan hasil dari penyelidikan mereka adalah: 'keakraban' bocah Namikaze itu dengan seorang pria yang menjadi pustakawan di perpustakaan tersebut.

"Gaara! Lihat! Naru-chan sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria! Apa dia alasan yang membuat Naru rajin ke perpustakaan ini?" bisik Kiba saat dia dan Gaara sedang menjalankan misi untuk mengetahui motif Naruto yang hampir setiap harinya pergi ke perpustakaan. Keduanya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan namun hanya bersembunyi di balik rak buku yang paling dekat dengan lobby perpustakaan.

Sedang yang dibisiki hanya memasang ekspresi datar walau senyum tipis terlihat samar di bibirnya. "Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk menyimpulkan apa yang kau lihat, Kiba."

"Benar berarti kan? Ne~ Gaara, pria itu cukup tampan ya?"

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Jangan bilang kau menyukainya, Kiba. Mau di taruh dimana Shikamaru-mu itu, hah? Lagipula sepertinya mereka saling meyukai."

Kontan Kiba _blushing _mendadak mendengar perkataan frontal dari kekasih Hyuuga Neji itu. "I...itu...A-ah sudahlah ayo pulang saja!" ajak Kiba yang langsung menyeret lengan Gaara tanpa memperdulikan tawa pelan yang meluncur manis dari bibir sahabatnya itu.

.

_From Library with Love_

.

Makin lama, hubungan keduanya semakin akrab, ya meskipun masih ada sedikit perdebatan kecil yang tak berarti —tetap mewarnai kedekatan keduanya. Akhirnya pun Naruto mengetahui nama pustakawan itu adalah Sasuke (yang tidak mau memberitahukan nama keluarganya— entah apa alasannya padahal Naruto sudah berusaha membujuknya bahkan memaksanya berkali-kali), seorang mahasiswa yang berumur 20— seumuran dengan kakak perempuan Naruto, Deidara, yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya.

Banyak juga hal yang sudah ia ketahui tentang Sasuke seperti maniak tomat, benci makanan manis, doyan memasang ekspresi _stoic, _memiliki _deathglare _yang legendaris—mematikan sampai mengerti arti kata "Hn" yang ternyata memiliki berbagai makna. Untuk yang terakhir, banyak sekali pengunjung perpustakaan (karena mereka hanya bisa bertemu dan berinteraksi disana) yang terkagum-kagum dengan Naruto karena bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancarnya mengingat kata ambigu milik Sasuke yang seperti itu.

Tanpa di sadari, ada sebuah rasa yang dengan manisnya merambat mulus— memenuhi hatinya.

.

_From Library with Love_

.

Namun suatu ketika, saat Naruto berkunjung ke sana, ia tak mendapati Sasuke di lobby perpustakaan melainkan seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang oranye yang sedang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Ia balas tersenyum ramah sebelum bertanya tetang keberadaan Sasuke. "Mmm, maaf nona..."

"Fuma Sasame. Panggil Sasame saja."

"Ah ya, Sasame-san. Kalau boleh saya tau, Sasuke ke mana ya?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun sedang cuti. Yang saya dengar dia mengambil cuti selama dua minggu lebih. Maaf, anda siapa ya?"

"Saya Naruto, temannya Sasuke, Sasame-san."

"_Souka? _Saya kira anda kekasihnya, habis manis sih~" Melihat wajah pemuda yang mengaku teman Sasuke yang merona hebat, membuat Sasame menahan keras keinginannya untuk mencubit pipi tembem Naruto itu.

"Uuuh~ bukan kok. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Sasame-san."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Naruto melangkah lunglai saat keluar dari Konoha Public Library. Kenapa Sasuke tidak memberitahunya ya? Ah tidaaaak~ meskipun mereka sudah akrab dan mengenal satu sama lain tapi tetap saja Naruto bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sasuke kan? Jadi bukan salah pria berambut raven itu kan jika tak memberi tahunya. Begitu kan—?

"Ah sebentar, Naruto-san!"

Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sasame sedang terengah-engah sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu seolah habis berlari. Seusai menetralkan nafasnya, Sasame segera menyerahkan secarik kertas putih yang dilipat rapi pada Naruto. Sedang yang diberi surat malah menatap Sasame tak mengerti.

"Apa ini?"

"Titipan dari Sasuke. Katanya, _"Nanti jika ada bocah yang mencariku dan bernama Naruto, berikan surat ini padanya."_. Maaf aku baru ingat hehe, untung saja terkejar." jawab Sasame sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Ah tak apa-apa. Terima kasih sekali lagi, Sasame-san. Maaf merepotkan."

Sasame hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum berjalan kembali memasuki Konoha Public Library. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, dia menyempatkan melambai ke arah Naruto dan dibalas oleh lambaian ringan pula.

Perlahan, di bukanya kertas putih bersih yang sama sekali tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan surat itu. _Dasar Teme, orangnya simpel sekali. Hhh~_

Naruto hanya bisa menganga lebar sebelum merona merah saat membaca surat dari Sasuke itu. Ia berusaha keras menahan tawanya melihat isi surat itu. Sangat tipikal Sasuke. Simpel. Praktis. _To the point. _Isinya bukan sesuatu yang romantis— aha sangat tidak romatis malah. Tapi sangat mengena. Surat itu hanya berisi luapan perasaan Sasuke dalam padanan kata yang singkat, padat namun tidak jelas. Sepertinya Sasuke memang sengaja menguji Naruto dengan memberinya bebarapa kombinasi kalimat yang seperti mempunyai makna.

Lalu ia sempat tersenyum kecewa mendapati bahwa ia telah ditinggalkan. _Yeah_— meski hanya sebentar. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke telah berjanji padanya. Janji Teme pada Dobe.

Kini hanya ada satu kalimat yang menggema disudut hatinya.

"_Kemana kau, Teme?"_

.

_From Library with Love_

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali Naruto pergi ke Konoha Public Library, namun tetap saja ia masih memikirkan sosok Teme-nya yang sampai sekarang belum bertemu lagi dengannya. Sebenarnya, ia merasa sangaaaaaat rindu dengan kata-kata ejekan nan pedas atau tatapan meremehkan atau seringai jahil atau— ah banyak sekali yang ia rindukan dari sosok tersebut. Tak dapat di pungkiri, ia juga merasa bingung akan hubungannya dengan Sasuke sekarang. Apa mereka pacaran? Apa dia... — ah ia bersumpah akan memotong rambut bermodel pantat ayam milik pemuda pencinta warna biru itu menjadi seperti model rambut _bob _milik salah satu teman sekelasnya, Rock Lee.

Naruto memang masih riang, ramah dan ceria seperti biasanya karena ia berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan emosi sedih yang sebenarnya ada. Tetap saja orang-orang terdekatnya termasuk Gaara dan Kiba (yang sangat peka terhadap Naruto) menanyakan hal yang menjadi masalahnya, pemuda mungil itu berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja sambil melempar cengiran lebar— yang benar-benar terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Walaupun semua orang tahu itu artinya: "Aku tidak baik-baik saja dan aku sedang ada masalah.", namun mereka tak mau memaksa Naruto sejauh ini.

Sedikit menyesal, Naruto tidak bertukar nomor hp dengan Sasuke dari dulu. Mungkin sekarang ia masih bisa mengobati kerinduanya itu. Ah tapi Sasuke sudah berjanji padanya kan? Haah~ rasa cinta ini merepotkan.

Oh-oh...sebentar—

Cinta?

Ya, cinta?

Namikaze Naruto telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Kenapa ia tak meyadari hatinya yang terasa panas saat melihat Sasuke bersama wanita atau pria lain? Kenapa ia tak menyadari jantungnya yang berdegup tak tentu saat Sasuke ada di dekatnya? Kenapa ia tak menyadari kehampaan yang menyergapnya saat Sasuke jauh darinya? Kenapa ia tak menyadari ketika otaknya yang selalu mengulang untaian kata per kata dari Sasuke saat mereka mengobrol? Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya sejak dulu?

Naruto memeluk erat erat boneka rubah raksasa berekor sembilan besarnya, Kitsune, sebagai pelampiasan. Kini ia sedang berada di rumahnya tepatnya di kamarnya. Kamar dengan warna kuning cerah mencolok serta poster tokoh-tokoh komik tertempel hampir di seluruh sudut kamar itu makin terlihat menyilaukan saat cahaya matahari dengan cerahnya masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Naruto!"

Mendengar panggilan kakaknya, Naruto dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan keluar dari kamarnya sambil tetap memeluk boneka rubah yang tingginya hampir menyamai setengah tinggi tubuhnya. Dilihatnya sang kakak sedang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa, Dei-nee? tanyanya.

"Naru-chan, tolong temani tamuku sebentar ya. Aku mau mencari bukunya yang kapan hari aku pinjam."

"Tamu? Siapa? Sasori-nii?" Mengigat Akasuna no Sasori adalah sepupu dekat dari sahabatnya, Gaara sekaligus kekasih Deidara, tentunya ia tidak akan kaget jika melihat Sasori mengunjungi sang kakak.

"Bukan Sasori-danna. Nanti kau akan tau, otoutu-ku yang manis. Sudah temani sebentar saja ya? Aku tidak akan lama kok." Ujar kakaknya sambil memasang muka memelas dengan tambahan _puppy eyes_ yang tentunya tak akan bisa ditolak sang adik.

"Hah iya deh~ tapi cepat ya!"

"Iya! Ayo sana, Naru-chan!" Deidara mendorong sedikit tubuh Naruto sebelum pergi ke kamarnya di lantai atas untuk mengambil buku milik temannya.

Menghela napas panjang, Naruto meuruni tangga lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu sambil tetap membawa Kitsune di dalam dekapannya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak terlalu gugup saat hampir tiba di tuang tamu. Ia merasa aura teman sang kakak yang ada di ruang tamus sedikit familiar dan membuatnya nyaman. Hmm, Naruto memang mengenal beberapa teman dekat kakaknya, tapi sejauh ini ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka semua. Tapi aura ini...berbeda. Dan ia merasa sangat mengenal pemilik aura ini.

Benar saja, matanya membelalak melihat siapa yang sedang duduk manis di ruang tamunya.

Teman Dei-nee, katanya.

Teman?

Berbeda dengan reaksi Naruto, orang itu malah terkesan seolah ia sudah tau bahwa Naruto adalah adik dari temannya. Uh-oh— tunggu...benarkah? Yang jelas, orang itu hanya menyeriangi senang mendapati ekspresi kaget yang terpatri jelas di wajah Naruto.

"Hai Dobe, lama tak bertemu."

Teme.

Teme-_nya._

Di depannya Sasuke memakai kemeja biru dongker yang dibiarkan tidak terkancing dengan dengan dalaman kaos putih polos beserta celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan sneakers putih.

Tipikal khas Sasuke.

Simpel namun sempurna pada saat yang sama.

Di dengarnya langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Dan benar saja, sekarang Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mau tak mau, wajahnya bersemu manis mendapati bahwa jarak diantara mereka sudah sangat dekat. Dirasakannya nafas hangat Sasuke saat berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku datang menjemputmu, Dobe. Uchiha Sasuke datang menjemputmu."

Ah betapa Namikaze Naruto mencintai Sasuke.

Ups, salah!

Bukan!

Ralat sedikit.

Namikaze Naruto mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

—Bahkan ia lupa akan sumpahnya untuk memotong rambut pantat ayam Sasuke menjadi model _bob_.

.

.

_Dear Dobe,_

_Aku tau kau pasti akan mencariku. Iya kan? Nah iya, buktinya kau membaca surat ini. Baiklah, aku tak akan berbasa-basi. Selama dua minggu ini jangan pergi ke perpustakaan dulu karena aku tak akan berada di lobby lagi. Tidak, Dobe. Aku tidak dipecat. Aku hanya cuti. Ada sesuatu hal yang harus ku urus. Aku tau kau selama ini pergi ke perpustakaan bukan untuk membaca tapi untuk melihatku kan?_

_Benar ya? _

_Tentu saja. Aku sudah tau, Dobe~. Kau menyukaiku ya? Ah ralat. Kau mencintaiku kan?_

_Iya?_

_Ah tak usah di jawab pun aku tau kalau jawabannya memang iya._

_Tuh kan gara-gara kau aku jadi Out Of Character begini. Hah, yasudahlah._

_Tenang, Dobe...karena aku juga._

_..._

_Kau tidak mengerti?_

_..._

_Huft, baiklah, akan ku jelaskan. Tapi aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali, oke?_

_..._

_Aku juga mencintaimu._

_..._

_Dobe?_

_Tuh kan! Kau pasti tidak percaya lalu kau menganga hingga kemudian merona hebat!_

_Benar? Sudah ku duga._

_Hei, ayolah jangan marah. Jangan cemberut begitu. Jangan menggembungkan pipimu juga._

_Kalau mau marah, marah saja saat aku menjemputmu nanti._

_Ya, menjemputmu._

_Tunggu aku, Naruto. Aku akan menjemputmu._

_Love,_

_Teme_—_Sasuke._

.

.

**Behind The Scene**

_**Konoha International University**_

"Deidara!"

Seorang pemuda berambut raven menghampiri seorang gadis cantik berambut blondie panjang yang sedang duduk manis di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman belakang universitas terbaik di kota Konoha itu. Melihat salah satu sahabat baiknya mendekat, membuatnya teringat akan buku referensi untuk skripsinya yang kini masih belum ia selesaikan. "Ah Sasuke! Maaf ya, bukumu masih ku butuhkan. Pinjami aku sebentar lagi ya? Kurang sedikit nih, umm...besok atau lusa deh aku kembalikan~ yah?"

"Hn. Aku hanya heran melihatmu sendiri tanpa ada Sasori." ujar Sasuke sambil duduk di sebelah kanan Deidara. Kedekatan keduanya sudah menjadi hal wajar bagi para mahasiswa lain bahkan para Uchiha Sasuke FC— karena mengingat keduanya adalah sahabat karib yang sangat akrab, bukan hubungan sepasang kekasih yang sempat menjadi perbincangan hangat beberapa tahun lalu hingga adanya kabar retaknya hubungan persabatan Sasori dan Sasuke hanya karena Deidara.

"Dia sedang ada mata kuliah saat ini. Oh ya, selama 2 minggu ini kau ke mana saja, eh? Bahkan kau tak memberi kabar pada kami, sahabatmu sendiri!" kata 'kami' yang dimaksud— selain Dei adalah Akasuna no Sasori—kekasih Deidara sendiri, Juugo, Suigetsu, Konan dan Karin yang merupakan kumpulan anak para konglomerat serta berpengaruh di kota Konoha. Meskipun begitu mereka semua bukan tipe penindas dan malah terkesan seperti orang biasa walau gaya hidup serta barang-barang beberapa di antara mereka jelas masuk kategori mewah.

"Ayah menyuruhku mengurus beberapa masalah yang terjadi di salah satu anak cabang perusahaan Sharingan Corp. yang ada di Otto." Nama Uchiha tentu nama yang sudah tak asing lagi di negara Hi terutama di kalangan para pengusaha bahkan masyarakat awam. Keluarga Uchiha di kenal pemegang saham terbesar di Sharingan Corp., sebuah perusahaan periklanan terbesar di negara Hi. Selain itu, keturunan Uchiha dikenal akan kejeniusan serta kesempurnaan fisik yang mengagumkan. Bukan hanya itu, kekayaan yang berlimpah makin menambah daftar 'nilai ++' yang menggiurkan.

Dan salah satu contohnya tentu saja adalah Uchiha Sasuke—anak tengah dari 3 bersaudara—dengan berderet-deret daftar kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Ah terlalu banyak jika harus di jelaskan disini.

"Tapi kan kau bisa mengirimi kami pesan atau _e-mail." _rajuk Deidara sambil mengerucutkan bibir serta menggembungkan pipinya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa familiar dengan gaya Deidara itu. Tapi... —_dammit! _Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan orang itu? Sejenak, dipandangnya dengan teliti wajah gadis Namikaze itu. Rambut pirang cerah serta mata saphire jernih yang jelas mengingatkan Sasuke akan seseorang yang dicintainya namun minus kulit putih bersih milik Deidara yang berbeda dengan kulit tan kecoklatan maupun tiga garis halus di kedua pipi sang pujaan hatinya. Selain itu selebihnya mereka mempunyai karakter yang hampir sama.

_Jangan bilang..._ —

"Sasuke? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ah ya?" Hah, ia bahkan tak sadar ia melamun terus sedari tadi. "Apa?"

"Aku titip tas sebentar ya! Aku mau membeli minum."

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus pelan melihat si gadis hiperaktif itu yang sudah berada jauh darinya dan kini sedang berdiri mesin minuman. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat sebuah foto yang terjatuh tepat di sebelah tas milik Deidara. Dan betapa kagetnya saat melihat siapa sosok yang berfoto dengan sahabatnya—sebelum ia menyeriangi senang.

_Tak ku sangka, peribahasa yang mengatakan bahwa dunia itu sempit ternyata benar adanya._

"Hei Sasuke, terima kasih ya sudah menjaga tasku."

Menyadari Deidara yang telah kembali, ia bergegas bangkit dan menyerahkan foto yaang tadi sempat dilihatnya pada kekasih Sasori itu.

"Eh, ini—"

"Tadi terjatuh."

"Oh—"

"Dei, kirim alamatmu rumahmu lewat _e-mail _atau pesan secepatnya. Besok aku akan ke rumahmu untuk mengambil buku. Jadi cepat kerjakan tugasmu."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah ya aku ada urusan dulu. _Bye._"

Segera di langkahkan kakinya— berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Deidara yang masih mematung kebingungan di tempat.

Ah hanya ada lima kata yang kini terpampang jelas di benaknya:

"_Aku menemukanmu, Dobe. Tunggu aku."_

.

.

┐('⌣'┐) THE END (┌'⌣')┌

.

* * *

><p>Ehem, gimana?<p>

Hah~ gimana nih?

Aneh kah?

Ancur kah?

Abal kah?

Gaje kah?

Hiyaaaa, beneran pasrah deh.

Ah ya moga masih sempet ngucapin: **HAPPY NARUSASU DAYS!" (´˘зε˘`) **yah meskipun fic ini SasuNaru sih hehe :p

Mind to review, _minna-san_?

Thanks before (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
